Visiting Hours
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Post PP, Valerie saw him there, sitting… just sitting, waiting for someone to come but no one ever did and no one ever would, she was disgusted to think that he would ever get a visitor, as far as she was concerned Vlad Masters should always remain alone.


**_Story: Visiting Hours._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Author Notes_** _: **This story mostly revolves around Valerie and Vlad, hope you all like it! I certainly enjoyed writing their dysfunctional relationship.**_

 **Summary:** **_Post PP, Valerie saw him there, sitting… just sitting, waiting for someone to come but no one ever did and no one ever would, she was disgusted to think that he would ever get a visitor, as far as she was concerned Vlad Masters should always remain alone._**

 _ **Just to let you all know This takes place when Valerie is around 24, she is not a ghost hunter anymore and is now a policewoman who always keeps an eye on her former mentor.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: DP belongs to Butch Hartman I own squat.**_

* * *

 _"Again… he is waiting"_

Valerie glared at her former mentor; the man sat in a table alone, _always_ alone.

Unlike all the other inmates in this damn prison, Vlad was _not_ allowed to go outside for exercise; he could never see the light of day.

In fact the hybrid was not allowed much of anything.

He couldn't even get his own meals by himself, guards always had to escort him to the cafeteria and once he got his food he sat down.

 _"… alone."_

Other prisoners avoided him like the plague; apparently even murderers, psychopaths and lunatics hated the once proud billionaire.

 _"Traitor"_

 _"Coward"_

 _"Freak"_

Those were some of the names the half-ghost had been called.

But the only one that ever made him lose his composure was…

 _"Froot loop."_

Yes Vlad still has his ghost powers, only that he couldn't use them, the Fentons made a device that would disable his abilities.

A bracelet.

A glowing green bracelet to be exact.

Valerie always made sure Plasmius never manage to take it off.

She watched him like a hawk.

Like she was doing right now.

She no longer referred to him by his real last name, she simply spat out his ghost name like it was venom, and after all she no longer had any admiration or respect for this traitorous monster.

But she couldn't leave him alone.

As twisted as this situation may seem, her hatred for Vlad was what made her take the job as a prison guard.

 _"He can't be trusted"_

Vlad had been in prison for the last 2 years, he was caught when Danny unintentionally reunited with him while he was trying to get Ember back to the ghost zone and the hero made the sharp decision to bust the older hybrid.

 _"Even Danny hates him"_

And how could he not?

Valerie shakes her head, getting back to the present.

She kept watching Vlad.

It was visiting hours at the Amity Park penitentiary and every prisoner was either inside the "visiting area" or outside in the exercise area.

Vlad however was in a dark tiny room with no lights; he had to talk several times with the warden so he could get the same rights as the other inmates.

The only rights he got were that he was allowed to have his own visiting room as long as some guard watched over him.

A responsibility Valerie took without hesitation.

Vlad was also allowed to write, just to make sure his mind would not snap.

Because unlike all the other prisoners in here, Vlad's _not_ insane

Valerie always saw him write letters, to whom? At first she didn't know but eventually curiosity (and her pride) got the better of her and she had to steal the letters Vlad had written over the years while he slept.

To her surprise these letters were for the Fentons.

"Asking for forgiveness!"

The former ghost hunter was so angry at the man's actions that she dared to burn those letters.

While Vlad was awake.

Yes, her actions were cruel but in her clouded mind _he_ didn't deserve forgiveness.

Especially not her's.

She still remembered Vlad's wails to return _"what was his!"_

Valerie hit him for _disrespecting_ and dragged him to his cells.

She never felt remorse.

And now here she was yet again, watching the slime ball waiting patiently for someone to come.

 _"Someone will come…"_ Vlad thought desperately.

"I don't know why you insisted on this" Valerie finally spoke to him.

The man raised his head "Pardon me Ms Grey?"

She scowled "Is Mrs. Fenton now Plasmius!"

To say the half-ghost was surprised was an understanding "Oh, well I suppose congratulations are in order"

"Don't you _dare_ patronize me" She hissed.

"I'm surprised Daniel even allows you to have such a dangerous job"

Valerie snorted "He knows what I'm capable of and so do you if you remember."

"I do"

"You never answered my question"

"I'm afraid that's personal"

"Personal my ass" Valerie sneered "You lost all rights Plasmius, and if you don't remember you are legally **_no longer human_** and since you're not _considered_ a person _you're personal_ excuse is not valid so answer me before things get real ugly real fast!

"Ms Grey"

Valerie scowled darkly.

"Mrs. Fenton" Vlad corrected himself "You don't need to remind me of the predicament I'm in but if you must know I simply asked for this because I want to hold onto the small hope that someday someone will come to see me"

"You are a fool if you think that"

Vlad frowned "I don't need to hear this from you Mrs. Fenton"

"Well it's true! You expect to get visitors! Even after what you did?!" She asked incredulously "The _entire_ world ** _hates_** you! Literally!"

"But sooner or later I could be forgiven"

"Don't you remember your trial?!"

"I do" Vlad said sadly "All too well"

"Then you should know that Maddie Fenton restrained herself from harming you, Mr. Fenton never even _looked_ at you and Danny oh Danny he testified against you! We all did!"

Vlad lowers his head in shame.

"So what makes you believe that somebody is going to come?!"

"The letters"

"Huh?"

"The letters" Vlad repeated "I sent them all a letter months ago"

Valerie was perplexed "you couldn't have!'"

"Ah but I did!

"How?!"

"Take an educated guess"

"Enough with the mind games!"

"It's not a mind game Mrs. Fenton it's a guessing game" The inmate teased.

Which was a HUGE mistake because faster than he could blink, Vlad was now face to face with an angry and possibly homicidal policewoman.

She roughly grabbed him by his uniform.

"Now listen to me you piece of shit!" She snarled "Tell me everything before I decide to shoot you here and now!"

She got her revolver to illustrate her point.

Was for the first time in his life, Vlad was afraid of his former employer.

"Calm down, Ms Fenton, you don't need to turn to violence"

The raven haired woman punched him yet again and dropped him as if he were trash.

"Get up" She ordered mercilessly.

Vlad slowly did as he was told.

"I told you on your first day here that if I say that you ass belongs to me then it does!"

Vlad winced.

"Now tell me what did you mean about the letters or else I'm going to have to talk to the warden and you know he isn't too kind to you" She threatened.

The halfa sat down and regains his posture and wordlessly asked the African-American woman to take a seat.

"I prefer to stand" Valerie said, narrowing her eyes in hatred and distrust.

"Where to start?" The man rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"My patience is running thin Plasmius" She snarled.

"Calm down Mrs. Fenton, I simply want to think of how to explain everything"

"What's to explain?!" She retorted maliciously "You wrote letters expecting them to forgive you, to _talk_ to you, that's it! Plain and simple!"

"There is more to my story than that Valerie"

She snorted "hardly"

"You see Mrs. Fenton I been here for over 2 years now and the third one is sure to come as well as the forth and fifth, my point is that I got many years ahead of me, many, many years of hatred and prejudice, many think that I'm incapable of reform, including you"

"For once, we agree on something"

"But, despite everything you all seem to forget that I been in hiding for eight years Mrs. Fenton, EIGHT long years, it took me three years to return to Earth, the rest thinking long and hard"

"About what?"

Vlad lifts his eyes and gives the woman a long searching look; she could help but think that he was probably expecting to see some sort of _positive_ emotion towards him.

She also noticed how empty and hollow his blue eyes were.

"About my life" He answered sadly "It took me having to lose everything to finally realize that I been a fool"

Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"You see Mrs. Fenton at first I was angry at Jack for leaving me behind in space but after a while I felt angry at myself, not only did I gamble away everything but I also lost the one person who no matter what always treated me like family."

Val's eyes softened just a bit "You don't know what you have until it's gone"

"Indeed".

"So what about the letters?"

"Well to be honest with you Mrs. Fenton I had written five letters, one dedicated to all the people I betrayed, Jack, Maddie, Daniel, Danielle and you."

Valerie was surprised "You wrote one for me?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Where is it?"

"It was probably destroyed" Vlad said "The Guys in White took away everything that it was once mine"

"What did it say?"

"Pardon an old man but my memory isn't what it used to be"

"You're lying"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you remember exactly what my letter said" She accused, some of her bravado returning "I THINK you still have it!"

The former billionaire sighs miserably "I said I was being honest with you Mrs. Fenton, I don't recall what it said"

"Then how do you remember sending them?!"

"Because I said I send those letters recently!"

"You have yet to explain how you did THAT!"

"I firmly believe that if I tell you, things will end up badly"

"Well if you don't tell me" Valerie snarled "Things _will_ end up badly!"

Vlad smiled sadly and chuckled.

"What so funny?!" Valerie raged.

"Nothing is Mrs. Fenton I'm just going down a trip down memory lane, please just let an old man have his moments"

The dark skinned guard clenched her fists _"No doubt he's remembering those times he used me!"_ She thought _"That sick bastard"_

"I don't care what goes through that demented, twisted senile mind of yours just answer the damn question so I can get out of here!"

"I used my ghost powers"

Well she wasn't expecting that.

"You _WHAT_?! HOW?!"

Vlad shrugged nonchalantly "I figured out the code long ago.

"Ok, back it up, back it up, there's a _code_ for that thing?!" Valerie asked, pointing at the bracelet in the man's wrist.

"Yes there is" He responded in amusement.

"Ok, even if I believed you then why haven't you escaped?!"

"Because I see no reason to" Vlad responded sincerely.

Valerie's face showed confusion, the half ghost elaborated "You see Mrs. Fenton; I only used my powers to send a duplicate to Maddie, Jack, Daniel _and_ Danielle, after that, I would simply put the bracelet back on.

"I still can't believe it; I always thought you would take any chance to be free from this hellhole!"

"Well, to be completely truthful I would be lying if I said I haven't thought of escaping but I simply have no desire to do so anymore"

Valerie asked suspiciously "Why?"

"Because I have no desire to be hunted down like an animal"

"Ok going back to the letters, you wrote that you want to see them again, to ask for their forgiveness in person?"

Vlad nodded "Yes, that's why I asked for this, I just want to think that the hatred will disappear and they will come."

Valerie frowned and out of the blue she asked "Are you afraid?"

Vlad looked at Valerie right in the eye, perplexed "I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question Mrs. Fenton"

Valerie finally sat down in the chair in front of him; this was a good sign for the half-ghost.

"I simply want to know if the reason why you haven't escaped is because your afraid?"

"Afraid of people?" Vlad asked unsurely.

"I dunno… are you?"

"I'm not afraid of people Mrs. Fenton, I'm more afraid of what would happen _if_ I got caught"

"For all you know you would simply get a longer sentence and security would be tighter around you" Valerie reasoned.

"Or things could get worse" Vlad said "People like me don't exactly get a second chance"

"People like you?" She parroted.

"Yes… cowards."

This caught Valerie off guard yet again "I never thought of you as a coward Plasmius, a traitor yes but not a coward"

"You only think that because you never thought of what would happen if people hated you but trust me Mrs. Fenton, hatred _is_ a punishment and if anything had I been given the death penalty, they would have been showing me mercy and _mercy_ is the last thing anyone thinks I deserve."

A knock came on the door, catching both occupants by surprise.

"Valerie!" A voice yelled from the other side "Time's up, you can leave as soon as we move the freak back to his cell."

"Ok, thanks Matt!"

Vlad sighs in disappointment.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Plasmius" Valerie said emotionlessly.

The hybrid raised his head in surprise "But… you don't work tomorrow"

"I know" She gave him a small smile.

A smile Vlad couldn't help but return.

Maybe it was the pep talk or the pity she was feeling towards the former business man but Valerie at that moment felt a connection with him and maybe just maybe he was capable of being reformed.

 _"… Maybe"_

Valerie left the prison with an odd sense of acomplishment.

While Vlad returned to his cell with one thought in mind.

For the first time in years he did the impossible.

 _"I think I finally made a friend"_

That though gave him the first hope in years.

And he was going to hold to that as long as he could.

After all, it was all he had left in the world.

* * *

 ** _Yes this was bittersweet I know, I'm also very aware of how Semi-OOC Valerie was but I think she is a complex character and I do believe that if given time she could learn to forgive and forget so yeah I'm leaving this for you guys to decide whether or not she should or shouldn't forgive Vlad._**

 ** _In all honestly I don't even know the answer to that one, heh heh._**

 ** _And I bet I that some of you are curious by the fact that I said Valerie married Danny, well I kinda lost interest in the Danny/Sam pairing, mostly because I grew to dislike Sam a bit, during most of season three she's kinda a hypocrite and that annoys me... a lot!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
